


Palabras secretas: Hagen y Wolfgang

by Marbius



Series: Wir tun uns weh [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Safeword Use, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H&W para mantener la línea de ‘Verboten’ a la vista de ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras secretas: Hagen y Wolfgang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto lo que está ligado a mi imaginación.

**Palabras secretas: Hagen y Wolfgang**

_Du brauchst die Sucht / Tú necesitas la adicción_

_kein Gegengift / no hay antídoto_

_Du willst den Kampf der Liebe. / Tú quieres la lucha del amor._

_~Kampf der Liebe - Tokio Hotel._

 

—Ah-Ahhh —gimotea Tom frente a la sensación aguda de dolor, los dedos extendidos en el suelo frente a él y los brazos temblorosos cediendo al peso de su cuerpo, negándose a un segundo más de tortura y flanqueando, haciéndolo caer por completo a la lisa superficie sin que su dueño pudiera hacer algo.

—Levántate —ordena Bill en el acto y sin rastros de simpatía—. Levántate ahora mismo o lo haré de nuevo.

«No, no, por favor no», articula Tom en pensamiento irracional, apretando con fuerza los ojos; la piel de los muslos le arde como una quemadura, y el resto de él no se encuentra en mejores condiciones. Moverse siquiera de su posición actual representa un esfuerzo enorme que no cree poder lograr.

Es más que el dolor físico, es el punto de quiebre y la mitad del camino dentro de su pequeño juego.

Es en suma, el pináculo de la larga carrera pero también la marca que señaliza la gran caída previa, el salto al precipicio.

Es donde Tom se rinde a medias y mueve los labios en señal de advertencia.

Amarillo.

«Detente por un momento». «No puedo más». «Necesito descansar». «Alto, por favor, ¡alto!» Mil significados más encerrados en una pequeña palabra de dos sílabas. Ha-gen.

La rendición momentánea, la media hora exacta donde Bill deberá detener el castigo que le inflige a Tom y retirarse por el tiempo pactado.

Bill así lo hace, no sin antes recordarle a Tom que es una tregua, no el fin de su suplicio. Pasa a su lado y con la fusta corta recorre su costado para dejar bien claro su punto: Escapas por ahora pero volveré por ti. Regresaré, _my dear_ …

Luchando por recobrar el aliento, Tom se niega a abrir los ojos hasta que el murmullo de pasos desaparece por completo. Sólo entonces se permite recuperar la luz y llorar.

Duele, duele mucho…

Cuidadoso y siempre alerta de seguir las reglas previamente establecidas, Bill no ha roto piel, no hay sangre sobre las cuales dar explicaciones, ni cicatrices de las cuales preocuparse, pero sí verdugones donde el látigo se hizo sentir, moretones que tardarán semanas en desaparecer. Por encima de todo, humillación y Tom.

Tom que respira como puede a través del dolor y agradece el frío del suelo contra su mejilla ardiente. Como nunca antes anhela poderse girar y colocar su espalda sobre el fresco linóleo pero no cree poder lograrlo. No en su estado actual, no ahora y quizá no hasta que todo dé final.

Treinta minutos transcurren más rápido de lo que él desea y Bill regresa; durante el ínterin y en sus pies Bill sustituyó el ir descalzo por unas botas altas de cuero que le llegan hasta el corte de la rodilla y que se ciñen a sus muslos como una segunda piel. El látigo que lleva en las manos chasquea contra el costado de una de ellas y Tom sabe bien qué se espera de él.

—Lame —ordena Bill, plantándose frente a él a la espera de que su mandato se cumpla en el acto y sin rechistar.

Tom lo hace y el pecho se le contrae en dolorosos espasmos. El sabor es plástico, casi químico y le deja una sensación de malestar en la base del estómago, pero lo vuelve a hacer una y otra vez hasta que Bill se arrodilla a su lado y lo detiene.

—Bien, muy bien —acaricia por detrás de su oreja a modo de tratarlo como su mascota—. Ahora levanta el trasero, eso es… Abre un poco las piernas —murmura para sí mientras empuja con sus pies hasta lograr el acomodo que él quiere—. Perfecto. Cuenta hasta diez.

—Uno… —Empieza Tom, la frente apoyada en el suelo y los ojos cerrados con fuerza—. Dos… tres… —Unos dedos suaves acarician la parte baja de su espalda y se deslizan hasta posarse sobre el cóccix—. Cuatro… cinco… —Humedad cuando la lengua de Bill se desliza entre sus glúteos—. S-Seis… Si-Siete…

—No tartamudees, lo odio —gruñe Bill, su aliento impactándose contra la suave piel de Tom—. Continúa.

—Ocho… Nueve… Diez… ¡Ahhh! —Hace Tom amagos de apartarse cuando Bill lo penetra desde atrás sin lubricante o saliva, nada para ayudar la transición—. Joder…

¡Zaz! Una nalgada, seguida de otra y otra y otra más… Muchas más hasta que su flanco se siente en carne viva y las lágrimas le corren libres por el rostro contraído.

—Lenguaje, Tom —le recuerda Bill. Su mano se vuelve a posar sobre el cuerpo de Tom, esta vez con delicadeza, pero el mayor de los gemelos no puede evitar retraerse y huir del dolor tal cual está escrito en su código genético, la supervivencia del más fuerte basada en la cobardía.

—Diosss —sisea Tom cuando los dedos de Bill se deslizan por su trasero y la piel se contrae luego del ataque, siempre a la espera de una nueva tanda de azotes.

—Relájate —le recuerda Bill a su gemelo, sujetando una nalga en cada mano e impulsándose en un vaivén que tiene a sus caderas encontrando a las de Tom cada tanto. Pronto el ritmo aumenta y con ello la intensidad de su encuentro.

Tom puede decir que lo odia, este juego de Control versus Descontrol, pero su cuerpo piensa diferente y reacciona acorde a ello. Entre las piernas, su erección se bambolea al ritmo brutal que Bill marca con sus caderas, y Tom gime y gime porque el ángulo es el correcto. De seguir así…

Bill parece intuirlo, porque pasados unos minutos se detiene y presiona su mano contra la nuca de Tom, aplastando su cabeza contra el suelo.

—Di que me amas.

—Te amo —balbucea Tom—, te amo, te amo…

—¿Amas esto, lo que te hago? —Exige saber—. ¡Responde!

Tom hesita. —Uh…

El dolor blanco y cegador llega de ninguna parte en concreto y luego se extiende desde la parte baja del vientre hasta la garganta, así Tom tarda en comprender que Bill ya no se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo.

—Sí, ¡sí! —Aúlla entre dientes aunque sea una mentira a medias, porque a quien ama es a Bill y no a sus prácticas, pero es el mismo Bill quien lo sujeta de los testículos y aprieta con saña. Por piedad, por un cese al dolor, Tom juraría su alma a la misma perdición—. Sí, por favor…

—¿Por favor qué? —Aprieta más Bill, tirando del escroto hasta que Tom grita y suelta un alarido. No se detiene, es el propio Tom quien lo hace seguir al no decir la segunda palabra secreta—. Dilo ya.

Son cincuenta y ocho horas después de iniciar su juego sádico, la mañana del tercer día cuando Tom claudica y se desmorona en una pila lastimosa de piel rasgada y huesos descoyuntados.

—Wolfgang —musita; por seguridad, repite como si de un mantra se tratara—: Wolfgang. Wolfgang. Wolfgang…

«Alto total, no sigas más», y el dolor pasa a segundo plano cuando Bill lo suelta y abandona su papel de Descontrol para ser su gemelo, siempre dispuesto a velar por su seguridad.

También llora, Tom sabe que les duele a ambos por igual y como tantas veces antes, se pregunta por qué siguen con esta clase de juegos.

Luego recuerda…

Y a pesar de estar al borde del desmayo, deseando el alivio de la inconsciencia a cambio del sufrimiento que padece, se esfuerza por sonreír.

—Estoy bien —le dice a Bill. En verdad lo está. Ahora sí.

Y en un par de semanas cuando el propio Bill ocupe el lugar en el que él se encuentra ahora, ese mismo gesto será el que lo traerá de vuelta a la cordura. Aunque tétrica, la idea lo reconforta y por experiencia propia, sabe que a Bill también.

Eso y dos palabras mágicas: Hagen y Wolfgang, su propio código para Amarillo y Rojo en una versión que reconocen como tal.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
